User blog:Princess Lillian Audrey Elizabeth/A Baby in a Book
Summary Freedom and Elizabeth accidentally leave a baby with the Denalis. Hilarity and chaos ensues as the Denalis fight over the baby and Freedom and Elizabeth try to get it back. '' Story “Elizabeth!” Mrs. Sherman called. “YES?” Elizabeth shouted from the upper floor as she ran to her mother. “I’m going out to do some errands, and I’ll be gone for quite a while,” said Mrs. Sherman. “I’m going to BJ’s and Costco and Walmart and the hardware store.” Elizabeth brightened up. If her mother left, she could play video games all she wanted. “Can you take care of Eloise for me?” Mrs. Sherman asked. Ugh. She had forgotten about Eloise, her baby sister who always seemed to get in her way. “Uhhhh….ohhhhhh…w—w—w—welllllllll, I was planning to…” “I’ll pay you five dollars—” “I’LL DO IT!!!” Elizabeth yelled. “Good,” Mrs. Sherman said, going to the closet and getting her coat. “Now, listen carefully. You have to feed her at one and put her to bed at two. Change her diapers as well. I might give you a bonus if you take care of her so well.” Elizabeth perked up. A bonus? “Yippee!!!” she cheered. “Okay,” Mrs. Sherman said. “I’ll be back at three. Be good!” “Okay!” Elizabeth said. So, after changing diapers and coaxing Eloise to eat her peas and wiping her messy mouth, Elizabeth let her play in her crib before letting her sleep. She was just reading a magazine filled with ugly pictures of models when a pounding on the door was heard. Elizabeth groaned. Putting down her magazine, she walked to the door and yelled: “WHATEVER IT IS, WE DON’T WANT ANY!!!” “Hey!” Freedom yelled from outside. “It’s me!” “Oh.” Elizabeth opened the door and Freedom walked inside. Not just Freedom, Liberty did as well. “Get out of here!” Elizabeth said, attempting to shove him out. “Don’t worry,” Freedom said. “He’s going to jump into a story with us.” “Oh,” Elizabeth said. Then she heard Eloise crying. She ran upstairs and saw that Eloise had stuck her arm in the railing of the crib and couldn’t get it out. “Oh, you,” Elizabeth grumbled. She freed Eloise’s arm and brought her downstairs. “Do you have any new books for us to visit?” she asked Freedom, setting Eloise on the floor. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do,” said Freedom. “There’s ''Twilight, full of annoying characters, might I add, and there’s New Moon. I’ve read Twilight, and it was boooriiing, but I’m not done with New Moon yet. Let’s go in it!” “Great idea!” Elizabeth agreed. Then she remember Eloise. “Ugh! I can’t! I have to take care of Eloise!” “Uh, no problem!” Freedom said. “She can come with us! Everyone will love her! Maybe Liberty can watch her!” She nudged Liberty. “Right?” “Yeah,” Liberty said. “I can watch her, but that means more carrots, remember?” “Fine,” Freedom said. “Whatever,” Elizabeth replied carelessly. “Wait a minute! She’ll just be a nuisance! We can’t bring her!” “Do you want to go or not?” Freedom asked. “Ugh! I guess we can bring her!” “Good,” Freedom said, getting on Liberty. “Hop on!” Elizabeth scooped up Eloise in her arms and she started crying. “I guess she doesn’t like the smell of horse,” Elizabeth commented. She plugged her nose. “And I don’t either.” “JUST GET ON!!!” Liberty snapped. Elizabeth handed Eloise to Freedom and climbed on Liberty. Liberty started galloping to the book. “BUT DON’T BLAME ME IF THE VAMPIRES TRY TO EAT HER!!!” Elizabeth yelled. “WHATEVER!!!” Freedom yelled back. Then they arrived in a woods. Elizabeth poked Liberty. “Use your tracking sense to take us to a nice house.” Grumbling, Liberty opened the portal which led them to a small, wooden house. “What!” Elizabeth screeched. “How ugly!!!” “It looks nicer inside,” Liberty said. He kicked open the front door and it splintered. “Blech!!!” Freedom snorted, sticking out her tongue. She handed Eloise to Liberty. “Take care of her,” she said. Then she and Elizabeth walked inside, making disgusted hand movements at the furniture. “Hey, Freedom!” Elizabeth said, pointing to a coffee table. “Look at this!” “BLECH!!!” they said together, waving their hands disgustedly. “Hey, Elizabeth!” Freedom said, pointing to a lamp. “Take a look at this ugly thing!” “BLECH!!! ” they said together, making the same motion with their hands. Freedom yanked the window open. “Liberty!” she yelled. “Whose house are we in?” “The Denalis’!” Liberty yelled back. “Can you watch Eloise? She’s getting so annoying!” “Fine,” Elizabeth said, reaching out the window for Eloise. Liberty pushed Eloise toward Elizabeth and she grabbed her and pulled her through the window. “Hey, Elizabeth!” Freedom said, pointing to a mirror. “What do you this of this ol’ ratty thing?” “BLECH!!!” Elizabeth and Freedom snorted together. Then Liberty screamed, “EVERYBODY HIDE!!! QUICKLY!!! QUICKLY!!! DELLISH COMING OVER—OH, DUH—I MEAN DENALIS—” “Ooohh, look!” Freedom and Elizabeth heard a voice say. “A horse! I claim it!” There was a bunch of yelling and screaming and “I claimed it”s after that, followed by a question of, “Who broke our door?” Freedom and Elizabeth looked around for somewhere to hide. They saw a door open and ran in the room. It turned out to be a bathroom. “Ewwwww,” Freedom and Elizabeth said together. Then the door opened. Elizabeth peeped out and saw four girls, three of whom were ugly. “That sure was a fast horse,” said an ugly girl with straight, blonde hair. “Yeah,” another ugly girl with brown hair agreed. “Too bad we couldn’t eat it,” another ugly girl with the ugliest curly hair lamented. “Well,” said the one pretty girl. “We were full anyway.” “Yeah,” said the ugly girl with brown hair. “Let’s go upstairs,” said the ugly girl with straight hair. “By the way, the horse sure smelled weird. Smelled like…me.” “Speaking of smells, does anyone else smell human blood?” said the ugly girl with brown hair. Freedom slammed the bathroom door and locked it. “And they’re in the bathroom,” they heard the one lone pretty girl say. “Oooooooopppppsieeeeeee,” Freedom said. Suddenly they heard a whoosh and then they heard the ugly girl with long blonde hair sniffing the door. “Yup,” she said. “They’re in here all right. Do you hear them breathing?” “Yeah,” said the one pretty girl. “Should we open the door?” “We—we’re using the bathroom!” Elizabeth squeaked. “There’s two of them!” ugly girl with brown hair said. “Oops,” Elizabeth said. She turned on the light and started piling rolls of toilet tissues in front of the door. “That should do it,” she said. But then the ugly girls and the one pretty one broke the door. “AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Freedom and Elizabeth screamed. “LIBERTY!!!LIBERTY!!! LIBERTY!!!” Then, all the ugly girls and the one pretty one froze in their movements. “QUICKLY!!!” Freedom yelled, hopping over the ugly girl with the ugly curly hair. She and Elizabeth ran to Liberty and hopped on his back. “Rush, rush, rushing out of the book!” he said, and they found themselves on the floor of Elizabeth’s living room. They chit-chatted for some time, but Elizabeth did not enjoy it much because she always caught a whiff a stinky horse every so often, so she kicked Liberty out of the house. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction